A Beautiful Day
by Vikay
Summary: In "Winx Club and the Secret of the lost Kingdom" Faragonda seemed kind of angry at Hagen at the beginning of Madragora's attack. Maybe an argument was the reason? Hagen/Faragonda
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly through the window of the headmistress' office and announced a joyous day while the water from the rain yesterday was evaporated and brought the warmth for humans and animals.

Many of Alfea's students gathered together outside and enjoyed this warm free day with reading, just chatting or a nice walk to the lake outside.

You could almost hear the laughter. For days like these, life was really worthwhile.

Faragonda sat at her desk and sorted some papers which she had previously studied carefully.

Hagen stood at the window and watched her. He already did this since he had arrived at Alfea. Although he had his own room (he had decided not to go back) he still knew nothing better to do with his time. And that he could get on Faragonda's nerves with his presence did not really come to his mind and as it was clear to her that she didn't get rid of him, did not even attempt to counter.

"Why did you not want me to come to Alfea?"

The question shot so suddenly into Hagen's head that he could not rein to express it.

Faragonda interrupted her work and turned to face him.

"What makes you think that I didn't want you here?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well," Hagen started, speaking slowly, so that he once was able to control his thoughts which ran through his head. His voice was still kind of thoughtfully and he seemed to further combine as he went on: "The girls have come to my castle, alone. You followed them when you had noticed that they were gone. I can't imagine them to come to me without questioning you first about me or to get permission to leave school. So it would be quite simple that you have forbidden or at least discouraged them to visit me."

He looked at her questioning, waiting for a response. This seemed to take time until she stood up, took a breath briefly and said:" Okay, you're right. I did not want the Winx to visit you-"

But why?" Hagen looked a little offended, but Faragonda continued undeterred.

"You could at least here me out … I mean, have you been useful for Bloom? You've never been good with kids, Hagen, and I knew that you would certainly not encourage Bloom while you're hopeless by yourself. And I was right."

"There's nothing to creat hope on", was his only comment and he turned away.

Why do you think so?", Faragonda snapped. "Bloom is right.. The magical dimension is huge There are enough places where you haven't been and the three witches had said last year to Bloom that Oritel and Marion are in another dimension."

"They had … what?" Hagen turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Not important ... a long story. I just mean that Bloom really have more opportunities than you had to see her parents again. Let's look at it as new hope."

"Bloom ... is not even a full fairy. H-how could she accomplish something even I've failed?"

"And now you're sounding arrogant," snorted Faragonda and saw that Hagen got angry.

"You know damn well that's true, Faragonda. And Oritel and Marion are gone."

"I can't believe that you are giving up so quickly," said Faragonda incredulously and Hagen snapped:

"I'm giving up quickly?! Many years I'd looked after them! Many, many years! And no one has helped me!"

Now it was on Faragonda to be angry.

"We had our own duties" - (Hagen snorted) – "and you were the one who went away then. You were the one who left us alone … who left me alone."

The last words were only a whisper, but Hagen has understood them, just as the ones before and without another word he walked out.

Faragonda went back to work, trying to seem as indifferent as possible, but a little tear took its way down her cheek ...


	2. Chapter 2

It was past Madragora's attack. Only a few hours ago the school was a pretty and lightful place where you could smell peace in the air. Now it was a victim of an attack, an attack of an old enemy everyone thought who was defeated. Numerous people were hurt and injured and even through the castle was renovated, it had lost its glory.

The only positive thing was hope. Hope that the Winx will find the origin of evil, destroy it and perhaps find Oritel and Marion, lost king and queen of Domino.

Faragonda just sat in her office in an old armchair, thinking. She couldn't work now, she was still weak. Mandragora was gone, but for that it had cost all of the headmistress' power.

Faragonda was not sure what she should feel at the moment. She was first shocked when she saw Mandragora, then angry. A witch who, she thought, was already dead, just came back and attacked her school. There was no logical explanation how that could be true, but Faragonda knew who was behind this. And though she didn't really had the hope for Bloom to find Oritel and Marion , she had it know.

On the other side she was ashamed, ashamed of herself. She had not been able to defent her own school. Of course, Mandragora was gone, but most of Faragonda's power as well. She was weak. And she hated to be weak.

And if Hagen would not had been there … She was still kind of angry at him. No, actually she wanted to be angry at him, but couldn't. He saved her life. She can't be angry at him, and can act neither cold nor hurt. She had to be thankful. Even though they had just argued some hours ago.

Since it all had happend, Faragonda had not seen Hagen anywhere. Her was only told that he had been the one who caught her, when she fell. That was all.

_Maybe it was better that way_, she thought, not sure if she would really thanks him.

But some seconds later it was him, who opend the grant door.

Faragonda didn't turn around, but she heard his footsteps and the heavy sounds of his armor. She wonderd how he was able to wear this all day.

He stood next to, didn't look at her, neither did she. Somehow Faragonda felt like Hagen had the same thought like she did just some minutes ago.

It was silent, no one said a word, until Hagen cleared his throat and said: „The Winx decided to go. To Obsidian."

„I know", was her only reply. She knew and she was sure that it was right this way. They were young, but had seen and experienced things most girls in her age didn't.

It seemed like Hagen knew what she thought, because he did not add anything.

So he stood there and she sat in her armchair, looking outside the window.

Faragonda didn't know what to say. She wanted to thank him, really wanted to. But at the same time she wanted him to be the first one who said something about it. About her fall, the attack, their fight. Anything.

But maybe he thought the same and he was really stubborn, as she knew. Still … she couldn't said anything.

It wasn't some kind of pride she wanted to remain. She was just … hurt. Hurt by him, as he knew.

When they had been fighting for Domino, they had got really close. More than that. Actually, they had been in love. But they always had known that everyday could be their last together. That's how they had lived. So they had fought against the witches, wanted to protect Domino and after every victory they had been happy to be together again.

But after they had lost Domino and its queen and king, both were full of grief and and sorrow. Faragonda had tried to comfort Hagen, though she was hurt herself. They both had been cloth to Oritel and Marion. But Hagen, however, thought it would be better for him to go and look for his lost friends. Alone.

He had known that Faragonda wasn't able to go with him. That why he had never asked and just left. But it still hurt.

And he knew it very well.

Since he had arrived in Alfea, he always had tried to apologize for everything without mention it. He even tried to flirt with her, but that was too much.

Faragonda loved him, she really did. But she couldn't forget what had happend.

She took a deep breath. She knew someone had to start and she was certain that hagen wouldn't be the one.

„Thank you", she said, quietly. „For catching me when I fell."

„No problem", he said, almost as quiet as her.

He didn't look at her, but she did now.

„Hagen … I think we need to talk."

Now he did look at her and she wasn't sure what to find in his eyes.

„Again?", he said.

„Yes", Faraonda replied. She knew, it wouldn't be easy. Because he didn't want to talk. „Well, actually not again. We never really talked before about it."

„Oh, we did", Hagen said, with a grim expression on his face.

„No", the headmistress said as calm as she could. „ We fought about it, but didn't talk. Or did you ever listen to anything I have said?"

He didn't answer.

„Of course you never did. Because you're a stubborn ox and always thinks what's on your mind is right", she said, not as calm as before.

„But it is", he said, angry now.

„Maybe", she said, though she thought something different. „But that shouldn't stop you from listening to other people."

Hagen didn't reply, again.

„I was hurt. And you know that", she whispered. She didn't want him to hear her sadness out of her words. „I had my responsibilities, you know that as well. And don't say I never tried to find them. I did. And I miss them. As I've missed you."

Now there were tears in Faragonda's eyes and she hated herself for that. She was so weak when it came to him.

It was silent for a long time, until Hagen then walked over to her, lowered his head and gave her a kiss on her lips.

First Faragonda was too suprised by it to do anything. That was the last thing she had expected from him to do. Then she closed her eyes and swung her arms aroung his neck, pulled him nearer to her.

His hands where now on her hips and he seemed to relax, deepend the kiss.

After a time, they pulled away, both breathing heavily.

„I've missed you, too", Hagen said then.

Faragonda smiled.

She could have asked something why he didn't came back, why it took so long. But she didn't want to disturb that moment.

She was just happy.


End file.
